Beautiful doesn't even begin to explain it
by Mydarkeyes77
Summary: As I stared into the blood red eyes that gazed intently at me back, I realize that I'm not as afraid as I should be. He's beautiful. Flowing black hair and loneliness lingering in every perfect line of his face. Why do you look at me with such sadness in your eyes, vampire?
1. Chapter 1

My shoulder ached as I was slammed against the building wall in the alley. Every nerve and instinct in my body was screaming for me to get away, but my mind couldn't comprehend what I already knew was about to happen. I was about to die. As I stared into the blood red eyes that gazed intently at me back, I realize that I'm not as afraid as I should be. He's beautiful. Flowing black hair and loneliness lingering in every perfect line of his face. Why do you look at me with such sadness in your eyes, vampire?

All my thoughts suddenly burned away as I see him lean his head towards my neck. My eyes close and I turn my head back, giving him more access. It's okay. You can have all of me if it means the loneliness in you will disappear for a little while. My eyes shot open as I feel an intense pain shot through me. The sound of sucking and my heart beating is all I can hear at the moment. Slowly the pain goes away, evolving into a sort of pleasure I've never felt before. I moan softly and weave my hand into his soft, gorgeous hair, pulling him closer. After a few minutes, he pulls back. Looking me intently in the eyes, he smiles. Then the most unexpected thing comes out of his mouth.

"I think your beautiful too."

I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke in silky satin sheets, memories come back to me in a rush. Where am I? Where is 'he'? Did he mean it? When he said I was beautiful… My wondering was interrupted when the door softly opens following the sound of graceful footsteps. I raise my gaze and instantly caught his own gaze with my own. My heartbeat increases, and my mouth goes dry. "Why... why am I here? Where am I? Who... are you?", I say this with obvious hesitation. He smiles as if to ward off the fear so thick in my being.

"We are in my estate. I brought you here to rest, since you passed out. Please do accept my apology for hurting you. It was not my intention.", he says.

"It's okay… but who are you?", I reply back.

"Excuse my manners. My name is Kaname Kuran."

The shock must have been visible in my expression because he immediately tries to calm my raging thoughts. "I'm not going to hurt you. I lost control back there. You were all alone and so close by… I'm sorry you had to go through that." I don't reply and just continue to stare at him. Kaname Kuran. The ancestor. The head of the Kuran Clan. A Pureblood. I'm in his presence. He was the one who so gently drank my blood. He was the one who called me beautiful…

"How did you know what I was thinking", I blurted out before I covered my mouth with my hands. Stupid!

"Excuse me?", he says with a confused expression.

"Back… back in the alley. You pulled away and told me… you thought I was beautiful too…"

His expression instantly changes from its soft, gentle manner, to one of blank indifference. What?

"When we vampires drink blood, we are able to feel the feelings, experience the memories, and sometimes hear the thoughts of the persons who blood we consumed."

"Oh…", I don't know what else to say. He knows what I was thinking. No use in holding back then. "Why do your eyes display such loneliness and sadness?"

He turns away from me, As I continue to gaze at his back, I can tell he is contemplating his response to my questions.

"'I've… lived a very long life."

With that, he left me to my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after my encounter with Kaname, I stand up from the bed and start taking in the room around me. It's amazing. Beautiful dark blue walls with white lining. Dark cherry dressers and vanity mirror. Black marble floors. And everything smells like him. The covers and pillows I was lying in a few minutes ago had emit his scent the most. A soft rose with the spice of what can only be described as maleness. Is this his room?

A door to the left side of the room catches my eye. Where does it lead too? My feet make the sounds of soft piddle paddle as I walk towards the door. Reaching it, I hesitate. I shake my head, gain back my courage and open the door.

Completely black walls and soft candle lights become visible to me. My eyes adjust to the sudden darkness and I see right in the middle of the room is a large hole in the floor. Steaming water is coming from it. A hot spring. I walk deeper into the room until I'm right before the hot spring. I kneel and lean my hand downwards. Gently, I allow my fingers to drip into the hot water and move around. My mind wonders.

Why does he have a hot spring in the middle of a dark room? Is this his shower?

"Yes."

Whirling around, I find myself blushing. I was caught snooping through his stuff.

"Umm… sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything."

"It's quite alright." He just keeps staring at me from his place alongside the wall. He's leaning back against the wall with one of his legs up against it. Kind of like a bad boy… His shirt is unbuttoned, revealing some of his sculptured chest to the world. His blood red eyes staring into my soul…

"How did you know what I was thinking this time? You weren't drinking my blood." , I say fast to distract myself from my current train of thought.

"I didn't have to know what you were thinking. You were talking to yourself out loud." He says with a sexy smirk. I can't help the next blush that comes to my face, threatening to make me into a tomato. Suddenly, slowly he approaches me. Stopping with less than an inch between us, I am cornered. If I take a step back, I'll fall into the water. And there is no way in hell that I'll be able to get through him. I gulp. He lays his hand on my face. His eyelids drop until they are half closed. Ever so slowly, he then leans down and licks the side of my neck. Leaning up slightly, he moves towards my face and gently lays his mouth upon my own. The shock makes me gasp, which he uses as the chance to slip his tongue past my lips. Closing my own eyes, I slowly relax. I allow myself to lean into him, wrapping my arms around him. I entangle my hands into his hair. Soon, he begins to get needier, rougher in his handling in me. He picks me up slightly and slides onto the floor. Swiftly, he switches our position so that he's the one on top. Less than a second later, his lips are on mine again and his hands roaming my body. A moan escapes my mouth as he gently rubs one of my breasts through the thin night grown someone must have place me in when I first arrived. The desire that was slowly building up inside me increased tenfold. I grab onto his already undone shirt and push it off his shoulders. He pulls back from my mouth and looks at me questioning. I instantly know what he's asking. Do I want to? …Yes, I do. To respond to his silent question, I push him up gently and sit up straight. I proceed to lift the night gown up over my body and throw it to the side. I was left completely bare before him except for my underwear. I pull him back down on me and proceed to kiss him fiercely. He doesn't hesitate anymore. He begins to kiss me down my neck to my breasts. He puts his mouth upon my left breast and flicks my nipple with his tongue. I let out a hiss from the sensation he's leaving me. His other hand softly massages my other breast. After a few moments he switches to the other breast. I arch my back, trying to give him more of me. He chuckles lightly and sits up. He moves down and I follow his gaze to my most private part. He leans down and with his teeth, drags down my underwear from my body. My breath catches in my lungs. Once they are off, I'm utterly exposed. He looks me back in the eyes before slowly spreading my legs. Suddenly fear gathers in me. He must sense that because he leans back towards my face and gently kisses me.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Never."

I nod. He goes back to down what he was doing before. Suddenly, moans begin to erupt from me. His tongue is licking me, drinking me for all I'm worth. He slowly whirls his tongue around my bundle of nerves. I can't help it. My hands once again tangle themselves in his hair, holding him in place. He wasn't going anywhere anyways. I let out a gasp when I suddenly feel him slip a digit into me, pumping me. I begin to moan more softly, slowly. He adds another finger. This feeling of pleasure coursing through me is so new. So unbelievably consuming. He starts to move his fingers faster, adding another one, as he continues to softly suck on my clit. I feel a fire building up in my lower belly. I'm going to burst. I can't take it anymore. I let it go.

"Ahhhhh!"

He covers my mouth with his again, effectively cutting me off. I soon realize he still has clothes on. That won't do. I push him off and somehow maneuver us so that I'm sitting on him while he's flat on his back. I lean down and nip, suck, and lick at his neck. A low moan escapes from him. I smile. I kiss him all the way down his neck until I reach the rim of his pants. I look up and smirk at him. I can feel him so hard, straining against his pants. I decide to relieve him, but not until I toy with him a little. I slowly rub myself on him in soft circles. He throws his head back and moans. After a while, I decide to stop playing I unzip his pants and slip them off him. I couldn't help but blush. He wasn't wearing anything on under them. He flips me over onto my back and takes over. I wrap my legs around his waist. We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before he gives me chaste kiss. Then, in one swift movement, he's inside me. I cry out in pain and lay my hand on his shoulder. God, it hurts so much. He looks at me with shock in his eyes.

"Your… a virgin?"

I give him a shy smile. "I was."

At that, he laughs and asks if I want to stop. In response, I move against him, trying to get him deeper. We both let out a moan. And so it begins. Thrust after thrust, I meet every single one of them with as much force as I can muster. My body is on fire. I sweet sounds of flesh hitting flesh, moan upon moan, made everything even more enjoyable. The fire kept building up. I bring his face down to my neck. I guess he knew what I wanted because he instantly bit into me, causing the fire to almost implode right then and there. His moans and mine were growing as we both drew near our ends. He started to go faster and faster, to the point where I couldn't keep up anymore. Finally, he lifted me slightly and pounded into me, hitting all the right places. The fire gives out and I come yelling his name. A few seconds later, he follows suit. We stay like that for a while. When we both come down from our high, Kaname pulls out of me and carries me to the spring. Slowly emerging me and himself in it, we stay clinging to each other. I start to doze off. Right before I fully fall into sleep's willowy hands, I realize something.

He doesn't even know my name.


	4. Chapter 4

As I awoke from the deepest sleep I've had in what seems like forever, I feel myself trap inside someone's warm embrace.

_ Kaname._

Keeping my eyes closed, I let myself be flooded by the memories of what happened last night. The sounds of moans, two hearts beating one right after the other, hands grasping, trying to hold onto the intense pleasure one another was giving. A deep blush rises to my face when I hear someone's deep chuckle in my ear. Finally opening my eyes, Kaname is staring at me with warm amusement in his own. I smile back shyly at him.

"Umm... how are you feeling", I asked since I didn't know what else to say. He chuckles even more. "I'm fine. Great even. And you?". I think about my answer. Was I fine? Physically, yes. I feel amazing. Mentally, I don't know. My brain has started functioning properly yet. So emotionally…? I don't even want to go down that road. So I reply back with just a soft '_fine'_. His face instantly sobers. "Are you displeased with what transpired between us?", he says while looking me straight in the eyes. "No!", I say back quickly. His beautiful red eyes prompted me to explain. "I'm just a little confused. Not really sure what to think. Last night was amazing. I'm…", a blush rose to my cheeks once again (I must seem like such a child to him), "very glad to have done it with you though we don't know each other well."

He smiles and then looks past me out to the window. He seems content just to lay there, so I just settle down and allow myself to enjoy his scent. So beautiful. I've known him for one day and yet I was ready to give him all of me. Hell, I gave him something I refused to even think about sharing with anyone besides whatever person becomes my husband. Something about him just drew me to him. "_A moth to a flame", _enters my mind, and I chuckle because this saying describes my situation too perfectly_. _Even knowing the flame might very well kill him, the moth can't help but linger, if not thrust himself into the flame. I smile a sad smile.

"What is your name?", he asks suddenly, which startles me out of my musing. "Yuuki… my name is Yuuki Cross". He repeats my name back to me, letting it roll off his lips. "Gentle Princess?", he inquires. I turn so that my face is literally in his. "Yes. My adoptive father gave me that name. He told me that someone wise once told him that all girls are born princesses. That inspired him to name me this", I ramble, though he listens intently. Gently, he lays his lips on mine. I instantly melt into it. My arms find their way around this neck and I pull him as close to me as possible. I mold so perfectly into his body. Like we were made for each other…

"Well, Yuuki, are you hungry? You've gone some time without nourishment", he says when he pulls back for a breather.

I think about this, too. I haven't eaten in more than a day. How have I not noticed my hunger? Probably because I was too busy enjoying the sweet taste of him to imagine eating anything else. I gently laugh at this. "Yes, I am hungry. Will you please feed me?" He suddenly smirks his sexy smirk. "Sure, though there are quite a bit of things I can '_feed_' you. Be specific." I can't help but turn away in embarrassment. _Pervert_. I decide to play his game. Turning so that I'm now on top of him, I grind into him. He groans and places his hands on my hips, rubbing us harder together. I slowly lower my face to his neck. I lick it so slowly and suck on it lightly before blowing my hot breath on it. He hear him stop breathing and squeezing each of my thighs with his hands. I lean up to his ears and whisper, "I know what I want to consume…". His eyes close tightly and he whispers back, "And what is that?". I suddenly jump up off him and sing, "_POCKY!". _He goes straight-faced so fast that I think I'm about to be punished. He just stares at me for a few moments before getting up and walking past me to the door. Once he opens it, he looks back at me and gestures for me to follow him, which I do.

I follow him down the elegant hall of what I can guess is a very old, beautiful mansion. The white walls lines with gold boarding and tasteful decorations. As I gaze intently around the area, I am suddenly pushed against one of the walls. Kaname has one of my wrists locked in one of his hands and raised above my head as he kisses me hard. As sudden as it happened, it ended and he just continued walking down the halls. I follow and soon we reach what I assume is the kitchen. He tells me to sit down and I comply. He still has a straight face and I start to feel really stupid for playing like that. He's a _vampire, _what need does he have for such foolish games? I stare dejectedly at the marvel countertop just wishing to disappear. My chin is suddenly lying in between his thumb and index finger, his eyes gazing right into my soul. "What is upsetting you so?", he asks softly. I turn my face away slightly and feel unwanted tears gathering in my eyes. _I'm so stupid. Now I'm crying over something so stupid. Why am I so inadequate?_ When he sees that I'm not inclined to answer, he forced my face back so that I have no choice but to look him in the eyes. He leans up and licks away a lone tear that slipped past my eye. "Please… share with me." At this I leap up onto him and bury my face in his chest. "I'm sorry for upsetting you with my stupid games. Please forgive me." I hear him gasp slightly and loosen his grip on me. Pulling back, he looks me intently. "You didn't upset me. Not in the least. You just reminded me of someone I lost ten years ago. Someone so very precious to me. You two are very similar. I'm sorry for making you upset." At that, he pulled me back into his arms and held me. I relaxed and leaned my face onto his shoulder.

After holding me for a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away and said he had to finish preparing me some food and left me to my thoughts. Someone very precious to him? Who? Was it like a family member or a close friends? Or perhaps a lover?... That last one made my heart throb with sudden pain. And in what ways are we similar? How did he lose that person? So many questions that I doubt he'd care to give answers to. That leaves me hoping with all that I am that I can get the answer to this one last question.

_Where do we go from here? _


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat?", Kaname asked from his place in the kitchen. _Is there anything I really want? I don't think so. Hell, even ramen would be amazing right now. "_Do you have any ramen noodles?", I ask with a small smile. He smiles back and proceeds to make me said noodles.

How do I bring my questions up to him? He barely knows me. Yet he seems very _comfortable_ around me. Happy even. Why is that either way? So many freakin' questions. Am I just going to leave back home after this? My father is sure to be worried about me. Well, he's not actually my father. He adopted me when I was five after he found me about to be killed by a blood thirty vampire during a lonely winter night. He asked me if I knew where my parents were. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know who my parents were. I didn't even know who _I _was. I can't remember anything thing before that. So I told him such. He took me home that night and started a search for my parents. After a year of no luck, he apparently had grown fond of me and decided to adopt me. I smile widely and giggle at the thought of how ridiculously happy he was when all the papers were done to finally legally adopt me. He cooked a huge amount of food for the two of us and I ate every last bite.

"What's going through your mind, Yuuki?", Kaname inquired after seeing my indulgent smile. He places a bowl of ramen in front of my face and my stomach growled terribly load in response. I hide my face from him to prevent him from once again seeing me blush like the little virgin I was but a few hours ago. "I was thinking about my father. He is a very… eccentric man.", I say with the same smile. His interest suddenly peeked, "And who is your father?". I take a bite of my ramen amazed at how he managed to make a simple dish like this taste beyond delicious. I savor the flavor. "His name is Kaien Cross. He's the Headmaster of Cross Academy. Recognition instantly enters his eyes as if he and my father went far back. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Do you know of him?". "Yes.", is all he says before he just leans back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. I finish my meal with silence between the two of us. Once done, he takes my bowl and puts in the sink.

He returns to me and grabs my hands, knells down before me and kisses each of my knuckles. I close my eyes and feel warm affection swallow me whole. You're so beautiful, Kaname. I want to be yours so badly. I want to be only yours. Forever. And, in return, you be mine forever. Such wishful thinking but I can't help it at times like this. Times when he makes me feel as if I'm his world. I drop from my chair onto my knees and embrace him.

_I'm scared to lose you, Kaname, but you are not mine to lose in the first place._

Pulling back from him, I allow my eyes to show my feelings of fear, affection, loneliness, sadness, and longing. His eyes reflect many of the emotions mine do, but also one I can't quite place.

"What... what happens now?", I whisper, not sure if I want to hear the answer. He continues to stare at me before muttering '_I don't know'_. I swallow hard and look away. I untangle myself from him, stand up and stare at the floor for a little while before looking up. "I think I should go home. My father is sure to be worried." He looks back at me and just nods before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the room where we spent the night together. The clothes I was wearing the night that he attacked me were laid out on the bed looking clean and new. I silently make my way towards them and put them on, avoiding his stare and feeling very broken at this point. So none of this meant anything? All those sweet words, loving touches, and deep stares were meaningless? _I feel like such a fool._

Once I'm done getting ready, he offers me his arm, but I just stare at it before looking up at him and allowing him to see the hurt that I'm feeling. He drops his arm and just motions for me to follow him. He end up at the door and we stop and look at one another. Neither of us says anything, so after a few moments I open the door, exit, and close the door soundlessly behind me. I finally let the tears fall slowly down my cheeks.

What had I expect? For him to be in love with me? We don't even know each other beyond our names and our bodies. Why am I so broken? I don't know him. For all I know, he's a horrible person who does cruel things. _Cruel things_. Just like what he did now. I feel used. I also feel slightly ashamed. I _gave myself_ to a man-no-vampire who I didn't even know. I allowed him to use my body for his own pleasure. And I enjoyed every minute of it. Strangely, though I feel shame, I don't feel regret. The fuck is wrong with me? He's a VAMPIRE. He's probably thousands of times my age, and I am nothing but a fleeting memory in his long life. I'm so stupid. It's my fault that this happened. I let it happened. I held all the cards but played all the self-destructive ones in my deck. '_Stupid Moth', _I mock myself.

As I walked down the street, I notice how quickly it's getting dark out. I shiver as a sudden gush of summer time wind brushed past me. I continue to walk, embracing the coldness. Maybe it can numb some of the pain I'm feeling. Fuck. I hate myself so much right now. I just wish I were dead…

Kaname's POV

I watched her walk down the pouch on to the side walk and then walking out of my sight. _Yuuki. _I know I've hurt her, but I'm full of fears and painful memories right now. She's so much like _her._ My lost one. My love. I clench my hand into a fist and punch the nearest wall. It shatters just like my heart did years ago. They look exactly alike. The beautiful, flowing, messy brown hair that I use to run my fingers through years ago as I held her close, allowing her to dream peacefully. Those huge eyes that see right through me. My little sister. My bride. Where did you go? When I returned home those ten years ago, I found my mother and father dead on the floor and my beloved gone. I searched for years. Hell, I'm still searching now, though I've lost hope of ever finding her.

Then Yuuki Cross walked into my life and I thought it was you, my love. I thought I finally found my angel. I ended up losing control and drinking your delicious blood that I've long for for years. But then I pulled back, realizing something. The girl I was holding was not you. She's human. My heart broke all over again. But Yuuki's understanding gaze reminded me so much of you. And her _thoughts._ I could almost swear on my life that it was you. When she fainted, I was torn with leaving her there in the alley or taking her home with me for her to recover. I was so angry at her for a few moments for _not _being you. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave someone who reminded me so much of my dear one. And then what we ended up doing… I have never been so reckless, but her beautiful eyes beckoned to me. My blooded heated and I couldn't stand the thought of not holding her close and hearing her moan so very sweetly. _What's wrong with me?_ And now I just watched her walk away… I don't think I can just let her go this easily. My dear one, what should I do? I long to have you back by my side, but… it is likely that that won't come to pass. With Yuuki Cross… maybe she can fill the empty grey hole where my heart used to be.

_Yuuki._

* * *

**_Hi everyone! So I hope you like how the story is going so far. I've been think a lot about where I want this story to end up and think I have a nice little plot that you all will enjoy. (: I'm thinking about writing another Kaname/Yuuki Story. In this story, Kaname and Yuuki would be married already and still living at Cross Academy, but Yuuki would be a vampire and in Night Class. Yuuki and Akatsuki will find Kaname and Ruka having sex (cheating on them). Ruka and Akatsuki would also be married. So after that, Yuuki and Akatsuki try to figure out their feelings and what they want to do. They would spend so much time together that they start developing feelings for each other, which is bad news for Ruka and Kaname. From there, the story would go on to show Kaname and Ruka trying to work their way back into Yuuki's and Akatsuki's hearts before it's too late. I'll decide in the end who ends up with who. So does it sound like a story worth making? Please tell me in a review if I should create such a story. Ohh, and please tell me if you like how this story is going currently. _**

**_So that's about it. Thank you, my faithful readers! (: Review! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuki's POV

When I finally arrived home, I was ready just to lock myself in my room and never come out. My limbs felt heavy with sadness, and I found myself wishing I could rewind the last few nights, re-live them but never quite reach the end when I finally left Kaname's side. I'm drained. I drag my feet towards my room intent on a long sleep. Right before I open my door, though, I hear someone call my name and turn around to be face to face with Zero Kiryu, my brother in a sense. We are both under the care of Kaien Cross, but he only adopted me not Zero. Zero refused when Cross offered to adopt him.

"Where have you been? Cross has been having a heart attack, and I've been having to do your guardian duties along with my own.", Zero huffs out in annoyance. Geez, no warm hug and an 'I missed you'? Figures. "I… I met someone when I went for a walk. We ended up hanging out and lost track of time. They offered to let me spend the night. It's not safe to travel alone, so I accepted since I wasn't feeling the best either way. I'm sorry about you having to take care of my duties. Won't happen again. Where's Headmaster?". Zero was staring at me with such an intense stare that I felt like cowering. He slowly lifts his hand up and brushes my hair behind my ear. He then brushes his fingers along the side of my neck, and then I know. The marks still haven't healed. He knows I've been around a vampire.

"_Yuuki_." His eyes stare so deep into mine. I can't take it anymore. Brushing his hand aside, I turn around and rush into my room. _What do I tell him?_ Him, whose family was viciously killed by a Pureblood. Him, whose life mission is kill all vampires. Him, who hates vampires with a passion from hell. I fall face flat on my bed and bury my face in my pillow. I hear my door open and close softly. Footsteps are heard until he stops by my bed. I feel my bed move and know that he is now sitting there, waiting for me to acknowledge his presence. I turn and face him and gasp at what I see. His eyes are now a glowing bright red color. He grabs a hold of my arms and pulls me to him. Embracing me, he rests his head on my shoulder. I hug him back. What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Does he… need blood again? Zero, my dearest friend, is a vampire. The very thing he despises most. I didn't find out until about a year ago when he accidently bit me since he was close to starving. I was shocked, but it didn't change how I feel about him. He will always be my friend. I feel him lightly lick the side of my neck. I shiver.

"_Zero_."

That seems to snap him out of it. He instantly pulls back from me, gets up, and leaves. The door slams behind him. _What just happened_? Why is everything just spinning in to chaos lately? Kaname… why did you bite me? Why did you hold me so gently and whisper such sweet words into my mind? Why did you make love to me in that dark, warm room illumined by candles? Why did you let me walk out of your life? God… I think I've fallen in love with you…

* * *

Kaname's POV

I walk swiftly down the halls of Cross Academy, my feet making no sound as they collide with the wooden floors. I see Cross's office ahead and feel anticipation run through me. He might be able to help me. Knocking on the door, I hear a ridiculously cheery voice tell me to enter. I enter and am shocked at the sight before me. There beside the empty desk and chair was an older but still handsome man with glasses in a ridiculous pink apron of a cat and fish. He was knelling on the floor and appeared to be fanning a fish that he was cooking on the floor here in his office. Do I have the wrong room? He looks up at me and his smile instantly sobers.

"May I ask you name", he says in a serious voice. Hard to imagine this man has a serious bone in his body. "My name is Kaname Kuran. I've come to ask you some questions about your daughter Yuuki." He leans up and gestures from me to sit. I lean against his desk instead. He sits down and peers at me intently before responding. "Yes, I've been waiting for you to come by. When your mother said you'd come to retrieve Yuuki one day, I didn't know it'd take you 10 years. What's been the hold up?". _What? _My mother? What does she have to do with this? And how did she even know Yuuki? "I'm not sure what you mean. My mother has been dead for a long time. She probably didn't know who Yuuki is. Did she say why she thinks I'd come get Yuuki? I just met Yuuki a few days ago." He looks at me with shock in his eyes and then suspicion. "Kaname-sama… are you aware of what your mother did… to your sister_?". My sister_… My mother had something to do with her disappearance?! Rage fills me quickly. Slamming my hand down and breaking Cross's desk, I say in a deadly voice, "What happened to my sister? Tell me everything right now." He leans back unaffected. Staring at me, he once again gestures for me to sit down. "This is a long story. Please calm down and I will tell you everything."

I sit down and calm myself. I have no other wish then to know where my precious sister is. My little one. "Ten years ago, your parents were murdered by your uncle. Your uncle was in love with your mother and was very envious of Juri's and Haruka's love. He decided to get revenge on them by stealing your sister away and drinking all her blood. Your mother and father had, of course, hidden your sister's existence from the world in fear of others wanting to use her since she is a Pureblood Princess. How Rido found out about her existence is still unknown. I was at the estate when he attacked. Haruka went to out to try and protect your mother and sister, but sadly lost his life. Your mother pulled me aside and spoke to me in a hushed voice full of love and pain. She asked me to take care of Yuuki until you came to take her home with you. She told me that she has been thinking for a while about turning Yuuki human to allow her to live a full, happy life. Now that she was sure nothing good laid ahead of Yuuki's current path, she decided to do it even though it meant sacrificing her own life. I agreed, although it pained to a great deal to lose my dear friends. When she turned Yuuki into a human everything turned white and I passed out. I woke up in a field of nothing but snow and seen Yuuki about to be attacked. I saved her and brought her to my home. She remembers nothing before that night. She was human. I took care of her as my own daughter but knew one day you would come to take her back. After all, she is your bride. I thought you were aware of your mother's intention to make Yuuki into a human. I've waited this whole time for you to come. Now that you are here… what will you do?"

I'm in shock. My mind is in a whirl. Yuuki. My Yuuki. She has been here all this time. As a human. She's alive. My beautiful bride is alive. Suddenly the void that was my heart vanished. I'm finally _home. _

* * *

**Hi everyone! (: So I hope you like how the story's going so far. I'm thinking about making it between 10-15 chapters. Ohh, and for those of you wondering how come Yuuki is falling in love with Kaname so fast, it's because she's loved him since she was born. She was born to be his bride. And even though she's human now, she still has the same heart that beats for him. Blah. Sorry if it's going to fast for you but I can't imagine a world where Yuuki ****_isn't _****in love with him. :p Anyways, I've posted the first Chapter to A Lack of Color on Monday. I'll post the second one some time tonight. I've gotten a lot of positive feedback on it so I'm gonna continue it! Check it out. Thank you for all my readers and reviews. You make my day. 3 Please give me feedback and review! (: **


End file.
